Bedtime Lullaby
by catastrophile101
Summary: "Apa aku menahanmu terlalu lama hyung? / BROTHERSHIP / BTS JIMIN - JUNGKOOK/


.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo kita menonton film bersama!" ajak seorang pria duduk di hadapan seseorang yang dipanggil Jungkook tadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" ujarnya masih sibuk dengan barang –barang yang hendak dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Aish, minggu kemarin kau bilang seperti itu. Ayolah, sehari ini saja."

"Sungguh, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji akan langsung pulang."

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau tidak bisa menolak ajakan kami lagi oke?"

"Baiklah. Aku pulang ya!" Jungkook buru – buru meninggalkan kelas setelah ia memasukan semua barangnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Jungkook akhirnya membuka pintu di hadapannya karena tak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam. "Hyung kau sedang apa?"

Ia memastikan sang kakak baik – baik saja. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, takut – takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang kakak. Tetapi kemudian ia mengulas senyum lega ketika melihat sang kakak tengah tertidur dengan earphone di telinganya.

Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan tidur di sampingnya. Memperhatikan sang kakak yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian ia juga ikut tertidur masih dalam balutan seragam sekolah yang tak sempat ia ganti.

Lama Jungkook tertidur sampai ia tak sadar bahwa sang kakak sudah terbangun lebih dulu. Kini saatnya sang kakak yang memperhatikan adiknya yang tertidur pulas. Ia merapihkan untaian rambut Jungkook yang menghalangi wajahnya. Tetapi mata itu menunjukan kesedihan. Mata sayu itu hampir mengeluarkan air mata jika orang yang ia tatap kini tidak membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hyung… kau sudah bangun?"

Sang kakak mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau lapar? Mau makan apa? Biar kuminta ahjumma membuatkannya."

Kini sang kakak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah baiklah…. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum kau meminum obatmu. Hyung mau melakukan apa?"

Ia tampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah note kecil dengan pulpen di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia menulis sesuatu.

 _'Bernyanyilah… sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu menyanyi'_

"Aishh…. Aku tidak mau, hyung!"

 _'Ayolah… nanti aku juga ingin tidur sambil mendengar nyanyianmu'_

Reaksi Jungkook ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sang kakak harapkan. Kata tertidur begitu menohok perasaannya. Pikirannya terbang jauh pada kemungkinan terburuk yang tidak pernah ia harapkan. Seketika Jungkook turun dari kasur dan menatap sang kakak marah.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan pernah mau, Jimin hyung!"

Setelah berteriak pada sang kakak yang ternyata bernama Jimin itu, ia pun keluar dengan perasaan geram. Sang kakak masih terpaku di tempat tidur melihat reaksi sang adik yang menurutnya berlebihan. Ia hanya minta untuk dinyanyikan bedtime lullaby, tetapi sang adik berpikir terlalu jauh. Iapun meremas note di tangannya yang kemudian ditetesi oleh builr – bulir air mata. Ia kembali terisak tanpa suara di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook sendiri kini tengah berdiam diri di balkon. Ia mengingat jauh pada kejadian setahun yang lalu. Tahun yang begitu kelam untuk keluarganya. Saat itu ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Hari itu Jungkook merasa seperti langit runtuh di kepalanya. Tapi bukan hanya itu, ada kejadian pahit lainnya yang membuat dirinya merasa takdir baik tidak menghampiri keluarganya tahun itu.

Jimin yang juga sangat terpukul atas perceraian kedua orang tuanya harus mengalami kecelakaan. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, yang pasti tiba – tiba saja kantor polisi menghubungi keluarganya dan mengatakan Jimin berada di rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Jimin berada dalam keadaan koma.

Jungkook mengamuk saat itu juga. Ia menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya atas kejadian ini. Bahkan ia mengusir kedua orang tuanya dari ruangan Jimin. Ia tidak ingin memilih salah satu antara ayah atau ibunya, ia juga tak mengijinkan kedua orang tuanya mengurus Jimin. Mulai saat itu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya.

Satu bulan kemudian Jimin sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Tetapi kabar buruk kembali menerpa Jungkook. Sang kakak dinyatakan kehilangan suaranya. Ia tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi, bahkan Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar suara emasnya lagi. Jimin mengamuk dan bahkan ia berusaha untuk bunuh diri beberapa kali. Hal itu benar – benar melukai perasaan Jungkook. Ia berusaha mendekati sang kakak yang menjauh darinya, tetapi tidak pernah berhasil. Setelah beberapa minggu terus berusaha, akhirnya Jimin luluh dengan keteguhan Jungkook. Ia tidak lagi mengamuk, ia telah menerima takdir buruknya.

Jungkook dan Jimin akhirnya tinggal berdua di apartment yang sengaja dibelikan sang appa. Walaupun sempat menolak bantuan dari kedua orangtua mereka, mereka hanya anak remaja yang belum bisa apa – apa. Jadi, mau tidak mau mereka tetap dibiayai oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Seorang ahjumma pun diminta untuk mengurus keperluan dua anak yang tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya itu.

Tetapi setelah beberapa bulan berjalan dengan baik – baik saja, kepahitan itu seolah terulang kembali. Jungkook menemukan sang kakak tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Iapun segera membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ternyata kecelakaan itu meninggalkan luka di kepala Jimin. Pembuluh darahnya tersumbat, dan juga ada pembengkakan di sekitar kepalanya. Dokter bilang Jimin tidak akan bertahan lama.

Jimin tak lagi menangis, ia tak lagi mengamuk. Ia hanya pasrah dengan jalan takdir buruk yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya secara bertubi – tubi. Jungkooklah yang menangis saat itu. Ia tak menyangka ada hal yang lebih parah akan menimpa dirinya, yaitu kehilangan kakak satu – satunya yang ia miliki. Jika Jimin meninggalkannya, siapa lagi yang akan menemaninya menjalani semua ini.

Oleh karena itu, Jungkook selalu sensitif dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian. Ia tidak ingin Jimin pergi, ia tak ingin sendiri. Setelah merenung beberapa saat, Jungkook kembali teringat pada Jimin yang ia tinggalkan di kamar. Ia merasa reaksinya terlalu berlebihan sampai harus membentak sang kakak. Ia pun kembali mendekati pintu yang tertutup itu.

Ia menemukan sang kakak sudah berpindah tempat. Jimin tak lagi berada di tempat tidurnya. Kini ia duduk di atas sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan kota Seoul. Wajahnya ditekuk sedimikian rupa.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin nampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia mengelus lengan yang memeluknya erat itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku membentakmu seperti tadi."

Jimin mengangguk – ngangguk tanda ia memaafkan Jungkook. Jungkook pun mengerti tanpa sang kakak perlu menuliskannya di sebuah note yang nyatanya sudah hancur itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dari tragedy Jungkook membentak Jimin. Kini mereka sudah melupakannya seperti tak ada yang pernah terjadi. Jimin dan Jungkook tampak duduk bersama di meja makan, menyantap makan malam yang sudah tersedia.

"Hyung…."

Focus Jimin berubah menuju Jungkook. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda bertanya.

"Besok aku akan pergi keluar dengan teman – temanku sepulang sekolah. Aku tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan mereka lagi. Boleh kan hyung?"

Jimin terdiam sesaat, lalu ia mengangguk semangat mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook.

"Benarkah hyung?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Kau akan baik – baik saja kan jika aku pulang terlambat?"

Jimin yang kesal akhirnya menggenggam tangan Jungkook di sampingnya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ia ingin Jungkook menghilangkan semua kekhawatiran terhadap dirinya.

"Terimakasih hyung!" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar terpancar dari wajanya.

Jimin juga ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Jujur saja ia selalu merasa bersalah terhadap Jungkook. Dengan semua hal yang terjadi dan dirinya yang menjadi tidak berguna, ia selalu merasa kasihan terhadap Jungkook. Adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa bermain dengan tenang bersama teman – temannya. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan Jimin yang sendiri di rumah. Oleh karena itu, ketika Jungkook meminta izin untuk bermain bersama temannya, Jimin tidak ragu – ragu untuk menjawab iya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah kesekian kalinya Jungkook melirik ke arah jam di tangannya. Ini sudah lewat pukul 10 malam dan ia belum sampai di apartment nya. Sejak tadi perasaannya tidak tenang karena meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Ia sampai terburu – buru memasukan kode pin agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam apartment nya.

"Hyung… Jimin hyung?" panggilnya keras. Ia heran keadaan apartment nya yang begitu sepi dan gelap. Seperti tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Hyung kau di kamar?" ia pun tak segan membuka kamar Jimin untuk memastikan. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sang kakak tak berada di kamarnya.

Ia mencari ke seluruh penjuru apartment nya. Ia panic bukan main. Pasalnya kondisi sang kakak yang tidak pernah membaik itu yang menjadi taruhannya. Ia hendak kembali keluar untuk mencari sang kakak ketika seseorang membuka pintu apartment nya.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook terkejut ketika salah satu teman sang kakak datang dengan membawa Jimin di punggungnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan pria bernama Yoongi itu duduk di depan TV setelah mereka menidurkan Jimin di kamarnya. Jungkook masih berpikir keras bagaimana bisa Jimin bersama Yoongi tadi.

"Hyung-…"

"Jimin mengirim pesan padaku tadi siang." Yoongi memotong pertanyaan Jungkook. "Ia bilang dia merindukanku dan yang lainnya. Akhirnya aku menjemputnya setelah ia memohon padaku berkali - kali."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti. Benar juga pikirnya, sang kakak sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat – sahabatnya yang juga secara otomatis menjadi sahabat Jungkook.

"Aku tau keadannya tidak baik, Jungkook-ah. Kami semua tau itu. Ia nampak sangat lelah. Bahkan tak sampai dua jam kami menonton film, Jimin sudah tertidur di samping Hoseok."

"Hyung…. Kumohon jangan katakan apa – apa lagi." Jungkook tau arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

"Haahh…." Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar permintaan Jungkook.

Suasana hening kembali datang menyergap kedua orang itu. Jungkook dengan segala macam hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Dan juga Yoongi yang walaupun dengan setengah hati, tak ingin melihat Jimin menderita lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam, kau harus cepat tidur, ok?" Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Biar kuantar, hyung."

Jungkook bermaksud mengantar Yoongi ke pintu saat Yoongi kembali membuatnya terduduk. Iapun mengacak – acak rambut Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Dengar, hyung tau kau begitu menyayangi Jimin. Tapi, kau juga harus tau bahwa semua ini menyiksanya."

"Hyung…. Cukup…." Jungkook tak kuat lagi untuk mendengar perkataan Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Ok… Ok… I gotta go…. Cuci wajahmu dan segeralah tidur."

Yoongi pun berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah duduk diam di atas sofa. Tetapi baru lima langkah, pria berambut blonde itupun kembali berbalik.

"Oh iya, kurasa Jimin merindukan orang tua kalian. Tak apa jika sekali – kali kalian menjenguk mereka, Jungkook-ah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoongi pun benar – benar pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah kebingungan karena memikirkan perkataan Yoongi. Ia pun memutuskan beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur sang kakak.

Ia membuka handle pintu perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan sang kakak yang tengah terlelap tidur. Ia pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping tempat tidur sang kakak. Ia memperhatikan Jimin yang terlelap dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan rasa lelah.

"Hyung…. Apa aku menahanmu terlalu lama?"

.

.

.

"Hyung, ayo cepat mandi!" Jungkook membuka selimut yang menyelimuti sang kakak.

Jimin membalikan badannya karena merasa terganggu, kemudian ia kembali memeluk guling di sampingnya. Entah mengapa ia masih sangat mengantuk dan lelah pagi itu.

"Hyung, ayolah. Kau tidak mau pergi? Ini hari Sabtu!"

Jimin yang merasa terganggupun akhirnya menatap sang adik heran. Tak biasanya Jungkook seperti ini. Biasanya ia tidak akan memaksa jika Jimin memang tidak mau. Tapi pagi ini sang adik nampak bersemangat.

"Ayo kita ke rumah eomma. Aku sudah menghubunginya." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan yang Jimin berikan dari sorot matanya.

Jimin dengan penuh keterkejutan langsung duduk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengan eomma. Tak ada salahnya kita mendatanginya, bukan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Jimin kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya secara otomatis ketika sang kakak terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Ya, hyung… kita akan bertemu dengan eomma. Dan juga kita akan bertemu dengan appa."

.

.

.

Jimin nampak begitu bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook yang selalu melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mereka akhirnya mengajaknya menemui ibunya hari ini dan ayahnya besok. Ia bahkan tak menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya sejak keluar dari apartment tadi.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu apartment sang ibu. Ini kali pertama mereka mengunjungi tempat tinggal baru ibunya. Mereka bahkan membawa beberapa barang sebagai buah tangan untuk sang ibu yang sudah lama tidak mereka temui. Tak sampai lima menit mereka menunggu pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di umur 40 tahunnya.

"Jimin-ah…. Jungkook-ah…." Sang ibupun langsung membawa kedua putranya ke pelukan hangatnya. Ia sangat merindukan kedua anaknya yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya itu. "Ayo masuk! Ya, kenapa kalian membawa banyak barang seperti ini?"

"Ini pertama kalinya kami mengunjungi rumah barumu, eomma." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyum manis khasnya. Jimin hanya mengangguk – angguk di sebelahnya.

"Aish, kalian ini. Kalian belum sarapan kan? Eomma sudah memasak untuk kalian. Ayo kita makan bersama!"

Sang ibu ternyata tidak kalah bersemangat dengan kedua anaknya. Ia begitu senang dengan kedatangan Jimin dan Jungkook sampai ia kalap dalam membuat sarapan.

"Eomma kenapa kau memasak sebanyak ini?"

"Itu karena eomma ingin kalian makan dengan lahap. Kalian makan dengan baik kan selama ini?"

Jimin mengangguk seraya memegang tangan sang ibu. Meyakinkannya jika mereka berdua hidup dengan baik selama ini. Sang ibu yang mengerti membalas genggaman Jimin dengan sayang.

"Eomma merindukan kalian berdua…."

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan hari itu. Hanya membantu sang ibu menata beberapa perabotan dan pergi berbelanja. Selebihnya mereka habiskan di atas sofa di depan tv, menonton acara favorite mereka sejak dulu.

Jungkook tengah tertawa hebat di samping sang ibu karena acara yang ditayangkan. Sedangkan Jimin berada di sisi lainnya tengah meringkukan tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada wanita yang paling disayanginya. Matanya setengah terpejam, tubuhnya begitu lelah dan yang ia butuhkan hanya tidur.

Sang ibu nampaknya mengerti dengan keadaan Jimin. Ia sekilas melirik jam di dinding, baru pukul 8 malam dan Jimin sudah nampak mengantuk. Ia pun mengelus lembut kepala Jimin agar membuatnya lebih nyaman. Tak lama kemudian mata yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tetap terbuka akhirnya menutup juga, membawa sang pemilik mata sipit nan indah itu menuju mimpinya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika matahari mulai bersinar terang dan melewati jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka itu membuat Jimin akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar yang tidak ia kenali. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia sadar ia tengah berada di rumah sang ibu. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu segar setelah tidur semalaman. Ia sempat melirik jam yang berada di dinding sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang membuka pintu dengan penuh semangat.

"Eo? Hyung kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ayah sudah di sini, hyung! Ayo cepat! Eomma juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Kedua mata Jimin tampak berbinar ketika memasuki ruang makan. Ketiga anggota keluarganya tengah menunggunya sambil mengobrol. Tinggal dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi itu, lalu keluarga ini menjadi lengkap kembali.

"Jimin-ah? Appa merindukanmu." Sang ayah yang baru menyadari kehadiran Jimin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Jimin erat.

Jiminpun nampak nyaman dipelukan sang ayah yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ditemuinya. Setelah puas melepas rindu, akhirnya sang ayah menggiring Jimin untuk duduk bersama sang ibu dan Jungkook yang telah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Sarapan keluarga yang sangat diimpikan oleh Jimin pun terulang kembali setelah setahun lamanya. Ia tersenyum senang kala mendapati sang ayah dan sang ibu tidak terlihat canggung walaupun mereka sudah berpisah. Semuanya berjalan secara natural dan apa adanya.

.

.

.

Jimin kira hari ini ia akan kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya di rumah, nyatanya tidak. Sang ayah mengajak mereka untuk berjalan jalan di daerah Gangnam. Berbelanja dan makan bersama. Mereka semua bahkan dengan sengaja menyesuaikan warna baju yang dipakainya.

"Eomma, appa, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Jungkook yang tidak begitu nyaman memakai warna kuning. Tak masalah sebenarnya, tetapi dipakai oleh empat orang dalam waktu bersamaan sedikit mengganggu dirinya.

Jimin di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. Tak ia sangka keluarganya akan kembali sekompak ini. Ia tak masalah dengan warna baju yang sama. Ia hanya senang merasa keluarganya kembali utuh.

"Aish! Hari ini cerah, Jungkookie. Warna kuning sangat cocok!" jawab sang ibu.

"Tapi tidak dipakai bersamaan juga!"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak protes! Hyungmu saja menertawakanmu! Benarkan, Chim?" kini sang ibu duduk di sebelah Jimin, mencoba menggoda untuk mendukung dirinya melawan Jungkook.

"Hyung membela eomma?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar. Sang ayah kemudian mendekati Jungkook dan merangkulnya.

"Tak apa, hanya hari ini saja." Ujarnya yang kemudian meluluhkan sifat manja Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Jimin-ah… ah ada Jungkoook rupanya." Sang ibu dan sang ayah memasuki kamar Jimin.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Jungkook mewakili rasa penasaran sang kakak.

"Kami ingin bicara dengan hyungmu sebentar. Boleh tinggalkan kami bertiga?" pinta sang ayah.

Jungkook rupanya paham apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Ia sebenarnya sedikit takut. Bagaimana jika setelah ini hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak ketika ia melihat raut wajah Jimin yang begitu terlihat lelah. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur sang kakak.

"Aku sebaiknya tidur. Selamat malam…."

Setelah Jungkook meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintu, kedua orang tua mereka duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Jimin. Memeluk JImin dari masing – masing sisi.

"Jimin-ah, kami ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian setahun yang lalu. Mungkin kejadian itu menjadi hal yang paling terberat untukmu dan Jungkook." Sang ayah membuka percakapan.

Jimin mendengarkan dengan tertib apa yang sang ayah dan ibunya katakan. Masalah yang selalu mengganjal di dalam hati masing – masing dari mereka setahun belakangan ini.

"Kami juga minta maaf karena kejadian itu membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang. Membuatmu dan Jungkook menahan luka yang ditimbulkan oleh perbuatan kami. Kami tak adil karena hanya memikirkan ego kami sendiri. Tapi, itu semua tak seperti yang kau dan Jungkook bayangkan. Kami telah memikirkannya matang – matang. Kami berdua memang tak mengawalinya dengan baik, tetapi setelah mendapat kesimpulan itu kamipun memutuskan untuk tetap berhubungan dengan baik. Dan kami bahagia dengan jalan kami masing – masing." Ujar sang ayah.

"Jadi… kami harap tak akan lagi ada kesalah pahaman di antara kita berempat. Kita akan jalani semuanya dengan bahagia, Jimin-ah…"

Jimin dengan pelupuk mata yang mulai basah memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Perasaannya begitu lega mendengar semua itu. Mendengar kedua orang tuanya tak lagi bertengkar dan hidup rukun walaupun tak lagi bersama. Kini, awan hitam yang menyelimuti hidupnya perlahan hilang. Digantikan oleh matahari dan pelangi yang kembali menghiasi hidupnya.

"Jimin-ah… kau tak perlu lagi menghawatirkan Jungkook. Kami akan menjaganya. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Tak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Semuanya sudah baik – baik saja kini."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar penuturan ayahnya itu. Ia mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Ia juga merasakan semuanya sudah baik – baik saja dan inilah saatnya.

 _"Ya, semuanya telah baik – baik saja."_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Tangannya mengelus pipi sang ibu yang dialiri air mata ketika ia menatap sosok paling dicintainya itu. Iapun kemudian menggeleng pelan. Meminta sang ibu untuk tak lagi menangis.

"Kau tau eomma sangat menyayangimu, bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian saat wajahnya dihadiahi beberapa ciuman oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah kini. Iapun memutuskan untuk tidur. Sambil berharap agar masih bisa membuka matanya esok hari karena ia belum mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada orang yang membuatnya bertahan selama ini.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih betah menatap wajah sang kakak yang tengah memakan makan malamnya. Sudah seharian ini yang Jungkook lakukan hanya mengekori kakaknya yang sudah kembali ke apartment mereka. Ia bahkan bolos dengan alasan ingin bersama kakaknya terus pada hari itu.

Jimin yang untuk kesekian kalinya menatap Jungkook rishi perlahan menaruh gelas di meja dan balik memandangi sang adik. Bermaksud untuk meminta jawaban atas keheranannya dengan tingkah Jungkook hari itu, ia pun memasang tampang tak suka.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook heran.

Jimin memutar bola matanya dan segera menarik catatan kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya.

 _'Kau yang kenapa?! Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu! Kau tau itu sangat menakutkan'_ tulisnya.

"Ya ampun hyung kukira kau kenapa. Apa salahnya aku ingin memandangimu, hyung."

 _'Ya Kim Jungkook! Aku masih normal!'_

"Kau pikir aku tidak normal, hyung?! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kamarmu! Kau harus istirahat."

.

.

.

Nyatanya setelah berada di kamarnya, Jimin enggan untuk beristirahat. Mereka berdua malah membuka – buka album foto masa kecil mereka. Berkali – kali Jungkook dan Jimin tertawa ketika melihat tingkah konyol yang berhasil diabadikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tetapi kemudian Jungkook terdiam. Ia teringat perkataan orang tuanya kemarin. Mereka meminta Jungkook untuk merelakan Jimin pergi. Ini sudah terlalu lama, dan Jimin mungkin semakin tersiksa walaupun ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Jemari tangannya mengusap kepala sang kakak perlahan. Berhasil merebut atensi Jimin yang kini heran menatap sang adik yang tiba – tiba diam.

"Hyung… sakitkah?" tanyanya perlahan.

Jimin tak menjawab. Hanya setetes air mata yang tiba – tiba saja jatuh ketika ia melihat wajah sendu sang adik. Ia pun menggeleng pelan, tak ingin Jungkook menjadi sedih.

"Kau bohong. Apa kau lelah menjagaku selama ini, hyung?"

Dengan cepat Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan sang adik dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lagi – lagi tak ingin membuat sang adik sedih dan ketakutan.

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku tak akan lagi menghalangimu."

Genggaman Jimin sedikit mengendur karena terkejut.

"Aku mengerti. Kau begitu ingin menjagaku sampai bertahan selama ini. Terimakasih hyung. Aku tak tau bagaimana hidupku jika waktu itu kau benar – benar meninggalkanku."

Jimin lagi – lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, tak kuasa melihat sang adik yang mulai menangis. Dalam situasi inilah ia merasa tidak berguna. Tak bisa mengucapkan kata – kata yang bisa menenangkan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sungguh, hyung. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana jika kau tidak bertahan. Tapi, kurasa aku menahanmu terlalu lama. Tak apa hyung, jika kau lelah. Aku akan baik – baik saja, sungguh."

Jimin buru – buru mengambil catatan kecilnya. Menuliskan sesuatu dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jungkook.

 _'Tinggalah bersama eomma atau appa. Dengan begitu aku bisa tenang.'_

Jungkook mengusap air matanya dan menunjukan senyumnya.

"Iya, hyung." Jawabnya patuh.

Jiminpun tersenyum puas dengan jawaban sang adik. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Semua urusannya telah selesai. Kini ia bisa terlepas dari segala sakit yang selama ini mengikat tubuhnya erat.

Dengan bantuan Jungkook, Jimin memposisikan tidur nyamannya. Ia kembali menatap sang adik yang kini mengusap – usap pelan kepalanya. Adiknya telah dewasa, dan keluarganya telah baik – baik saja. Kini ia bisa lega melepasa segalanya.

"Istirahatlah, hyung. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur untukmu."

.

 _Sleep well, my brother_

 _In the garden and behind the hills_

 _The birds and the lambs are all sleeping_

 _The moon guards, and sends_

 _Silver and golden bells tonight_

 _Sleep well, my brother, sleep well_

 _._

Perlahan dengan lantunan suara Jungkook yang merdu, Jimin pun menutup matanya perlahan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjuang, ia pun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia telah berjanji untuk menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar yang bisa Jungkook lihat setiap malamnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first BTS fanfiction!**

 **Plotnya emang sengaja dibikin cepet sih soalnya pengennya ini cuma oneshot dan ga begitu panjang hehehe**

 **Jangan lupa review yaaa, I really appreciate that ^^**

 **Thaankkksss**


End file.
